Lazos invisibles
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Los lazos que los unían eran invisibles, pero trascendían las barreras del tiempo y espacio.Ellos se amaban y la llegada de ese extraño de ojos rojos era la prueba de ello. [Segundo lugar en Re-Re-Mix del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.] [YAOI]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem  & Pokémon no me Pertenecen

 **Nota de autor:** No, no estan alucinando, estoy volviendo a subir esto, porque el concurso terminó (gané segundo lugar, yai) y quiero hacerlo un longfic para mejorar todos esos huecos que me quedaron en la trama y para hacerlo más fabuloso uvu. Mis dos OTP lo merecen.

Si deciden acompañarme en mi aventura, sean bienvenidos :3

 **Advertencias:** Posible OOC.

* * *

Lazos invisibles

" _Si de verdad existen esos lazos invisibles… me alegro de que tú y yo compartamos uno_ "

Chrom a Robin, en el capítulo 14 "Mar en llamas".

ツワブキ・ダイゴ

El grito perforó con ansia el silencio de la noche, el adolescente se tomó el pecho con la mano en un intento inútil de frenar el golpeteó acelerado de su corazón; en tanto su respiración expandía sus costillas hasta el dolor. Ruby sintió el terror embargarlo mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y las lágrimas salían desde sus ojos en un afán por tranquilizarse; sin éxito.

¿Qué era aquella extraña criatura que atormentaba sus sueños desde ya hacía varios días? No encontraba una descripción que le hiciera justicia a su tétrico ser, ni a los seis pares de ojos carmesí que lo observaban relamiéndose los labios ante la presa que sostenía entre sus garras y que a pesar de los gritos que profería su garganta, no había otra respuesta más que el ver a la persona que amaba perecer entre sus fauces.

El adolescente de quince años se estremeció, la visión de Steven siendo devorado por aquella criatura que sólo Arceus sabía de donde procedía aún estaba en sus pupilas y sin importar cuando cerrase los ojos, persistía como un cruel recordatorio de su sueño; que podía perder al hombre que amaba en cuestión de segundos y sin que fuera capaz de poder hacer algo para evitarlo, como cuatro años antes, aunque esta vez; estaba seguro que Celebi poco podría hacer para reparar tal daño.

Cuando la calma regresó a su cuerpo, Ruby fue consciente de dos cosas: la primera, estaba completamente sólo en la habitación de su novio; y segundo, no parecía estar en algún lado de la casa.

— ¿Steven? —preguntó con voz temblorosa recogiendo la camisa de la pijama del campeón para cubrir su cuerpo, se levantó de la cama andando con pasos dudosos hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta y revisar la pequeña sala y cocina, más sólo el brillo de las piedras de las regiones le saludaba aumentando su miedo—, ¿dónde estás?

Regresó a la habitación como una flecha para tomar su pokénav y llamarlo, más se detuvo al ver un papel con una letra pulcra y casi cursiva. Ruby suspiró aliviado cuando la leyó, Steven estaba bien, sólo había ido por una llamada de su padre y le aseguraba volver antes de que despertara; aunque rió tontamente cuando se dio cuenta que había sobreactuado por no encontrarlo como si de verdad existiera aquel extraño monstruo, no podía ser real algo tan enorme que casi era del tamaño de Ciudad Portual.

—Bien, momento de recuperar mi sueño de belleza. —murmuró para sí mismo mientras abrazaba la almohada de Steven, sonriendo cuando su característico perfume inundó sus fosas nasales inyectándolo de una apacible calma.

Lástima que no duró demasiado.

Su cerebro apenas había caído en la inconsciencia, se encontró rodeado por penumbra, en tanto una voz masculina resonaba en las paredes del lugar atormentando su cerebro. Ruby sabía que era un sueño, pero se sentía tan real que sus oídos palpitaban ante la atronadora risa que le hablaba en un idioma que no lograba reconocer; casi parecía estar conjurando algún hechizo.

— ¡Ruby! Despierta.

Ante su nombre, el adolescente dejó de lado el dolor levantando la mirada: Steven estaba frente a él. Y sin embargo, no se parecía del todo al peliplateado con aquella ropa sacada de alguna película medieval.

— ¿Steven? —preguntó intentado extender su mano hacia él, pero el mayor negó.

— ¡Despierta ahora!—Ordenó con voz fuerte—, va a arrastrarte también, despierta.

— ¡¿De que estas hablando?!—Ruby gritó, al fin logrando mover sus extremidades para acercarse a su novio, cuando una sombra se posicionó tras Steven y a pesar de no ver su rostro, podía sentir la sonrisa que adornaba sus facciones.

—El principito tiene miedo. —ronroneó la voz, delineando cada palabra como si disfrutara él atormentar a Ruby—, si tanto quieres a tu amado, ven a Plegia y recupéralo.

La imagen de Steven se desvaneció justo en el momento en que un pequeño canto vivaz se escuchó, no era algo que el coordinador hubiera escuchado de algún pokémon con anterioridad, pero la figura era casi igual; más de un tamaño más pequeño.

—Es un ave —la voz de una mujer se escuchó como si se tratara de una sinfonía, Ruby volteó sólo para ver a una chica con la mirada más allá de él—, en tu mundo ellos han cambiado, ahora tienen otro nombre, ¿me equivoco?

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Ruby le frunció el ceño mirando a todos lados y encontrándose con un manto de verde y flores, no había más en aquel lugar.

—Incluso tú, pequeño niño; has cambiado —la extraña se aproximó con pasos lentos, casi parecía el andar de una gacela que se sabe lejos de las garras del depredador—. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar del pasado, un mal se cierne sobre aquel que amas y aunque no me parece lo mejor, para asegurar su supervivencia y de aquellos que están bajo mi protección he de mandarte hacia tu destino usando mi poder.

—Espera, vas muy rápido— Ruby levantó las manos en señal de tiempo—, me estas pidiendo que vaya hacia un lugar del cual no sé nada, para salvar a Steven y a un montón de extraños que lo han llevado a no sé dónde.

—Sí.

—Última vez que dejo a Steven cocinar, mis sueños son raros. —el adolescente dijo, aunque la mujer aún lo veía de forma seria y tuvo que imitarla a regañadientes.

—Abriré un portal que te conducirá...

—Sin portales, esas cosas no están permitidas —Ruby se opuso casi de inmediato, pero la otra no parecía afectada.

—Entonces sólo cierra los ojos, cuando despiertes estarás ahí.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening ni Pokémon me pertenece

 **Nota de autor:** Había olvidado actualizar esto u/u, una disculpa.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Yaoi.

* * *

Capítulo I

ツワブキ・ダイゴ

—Esto es como un deja vú.

Ruby escuchó la voz masculina antes de que su ceño se frunciera, abrió los párpados sólo para encontrarse con dos hombres que debían estar alrededor de la edad de Steven y se quedó completamente quieto.

—Parece algo... _sorprendido._ —el segundo chico tenía unos ojos marrones tan claros que lucían de tono avellana y junto a su piel blanca le indicaba a Ruby que era realmente atractivo, pero lo que sin duda llamó su atención fue el cabello casi idéntico a Steven.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —el primero preguntó, siendo este portador de una sonrisa encantadoramente irresistible y unos ojos azules tan claros como dos témpanos de hielo, sin embargo tenían un brillo que los hacia resaltar y combinar con su cabello azul también.

—"¡No lo sé!" — el chico de pelo blanco dijo con voz aguda mientras rolaba los ojos.

Ruby se preguntó si habría algún evento medieval, después observó su vestimenta; les daría un nueve por hacerla tan anticuada y la utilería tan realista, pero no más; a aquello le faltaba un poco estilo.

—Ven, no es que el suelo sea un buen lugar para tomar una siesta— el de pelo oscuro le extendió la mano, pero Ruby sólo lo vio antes de incorporarse él mismo.

— ¿Esto es Plegia? —Preguntó notando que ambos hombres se miraban de reojo antes de verlo a él—. Me refiero, la extraña no me dijo nada más que eso, ni siquiera la sombra —murmuró más para sí mismo.

—Chrom, algo me dice que no es de por aquí. —el peliblanco dijo tocándolo por el hombro pero sin dejar de ver a Ruby—, tenemos que llevarlo al campamento.

—Bien. Confió en tu juicio Robin. —contestó el hombre llamado Chrom, pero el adolescente de Hoenn ya había empezado a caminar para alejarse de ellos—, espera, no puedes andar sólo por aquí.

—Sino saben dónde estamos, lo mejor es que lo investigue por mí mismo —se quejó sacando el pokénav de su mochila, pero marcaba error en el mapa—, que extraño...

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Robin preguntó al fin.

—Ruby, como dije antes; necesito llegar a Plegia cuando antes— siguió avanzando, más Chrom lo detuvo por el cuello de la camisa.

—Ven con nosotros, hablaremos en mi tienda y luego, si lo consideramos oportuno te dejaremos ir solo a Plegia. —propuso con una sonrisa y Ruby resopló ignorándolo.

—No voy con desconocidos —«sin importar que tan malditamente atractivos sean», terminó en su fuero interno, más Robin lo interceptó antes de que avanzara.

— ¿Por favor?

— ¿Podré irme después? —preguntó el coordinador y el peliblanco le sonrió asintiendo, a pesar de que Ruby se molestó; era una sonrisa que tenía el sello personal de Steven.

Chrom frunció momentáneamente el ceño, después sonrió pues Robin había hecho algo que él deseaba -otra vez- y lo agradecía, aunque sin duda el chico extraño tendría un momento difícil para explicar aquella ropa sacada de alguna novela de Cordelia. Como si el peliblanco hubiera tenido la misma idea, se deshizo de su abrigo y cubrió a Ruby con él.

—Tu ropa podría generar conmoción, ¿ocultémosla, si?

El príncipe de Ylisse transformó su sonrisa en una sarcástica al ver al adolescente y éste lo notó casi de inmediato, más sólo se preocupó por seguir a Robin. Salvar a Steven era más importante que lo que aquel apuesto extraño sintiera hacia él.

...

—Y aquí estamos. —El peliblanco le quitó la capucha nada más entrar a su tienda.

A pesar de ser un desorden, Ruby se encontró extrañamente cómodo entre los libros y mapas que adornaba la habitación de Robin, mientras que el estratega sonreía al notar el entusiasmo del chico en sus cosas; algo que sin duda empezaba a molestar al capitán de los Custodios.

—Bien, empecemos con lo más fácil y difícil a la vez —Chrom empezó a hablar, pero casi de inmediato guardó silencio cuando un grito se escuchó con su nombre—, mierda; Robin, vamos.

—Quédate aquí —el estratega le ordenó a Ruby mientras ambos hombres salían y el adolescente suspiraba. De verdad, sus sueños eran extrañamente muy vividos.

« ¿Y si no es un sueño? » se preguntó, miró a su alrededor y se pellizcó; comprobando que le dolía.

—Bueno, estoy jodido.

Sin su pokénav, sin sus Pokémon y sin Steven en un mundo que no conocía con gente realmente extraña. Se sentía como el primer día que había tenido en Hoenn, cuando había huido de su casa y después toda su aventura para detener al equipo Aqua y al Magma. Con la única diferencia que empezaba a sospechar que perdería mucho más en esta ocasión.

Un movimiento lo hizo voltear hacia la mochila que portaba y se encontró con sus pokémon mirándolo directamente, sobretodo Ruru.

— ¡Chicos! Me alegra verlos aquí— abrazó las pokéball con fuerza, pero decidió que lo mejor era mantenerlos seguros ahí hasta saber a qué se enfrentaban.

— ¡Cherche cuidado!

Ruby fue lo bastante lento como para moverse, sobre todo cuando una enorme sombra lo cubrió y después derribó la tienda. Pataleó con ganas hasta salir del embrollo que era la tela deshecha, pero se encontró con una chica pelirrosa que también buscaba su camino fuera del desastre.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó el moreno extendiéndole la mano, la chica se incorporó al mismo tiempo que la cosa que había impactado contra la tienda de Robin.

— ¿Minerva que tal estás? —Preguntó la pelirrosa aún ajena al chico extranjero, más bastó un ligero gruñido de la bestia para que volteará a verlo—, ¡lo siento tanto! ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy, ¿y tú?—Ruby dijo intentando no ver a la criatura llamada Minerva, pero la chica parecía realmente sorprendida.

—Santa Naga, te cayó un wyvern encima y estas intacto...

— ¡Cherche!

Un hombre en caballo llegó hasta ambos, la lanza que portaba no iba a ser para hacer brochetas, eso estaba más que claro para el entrenador pokémon.

—Estoy bien, Frederick —Cherche lo tranquilizó volviendo a montar a Minerva—, este chico estaba en la tienda de Robin, cuídalo.

El hombre de pelo castaño miró despectivamente a Ruby antes de que la chica emprendiera el vuelo, más no fue necesario que aquel caballero hiciera de canguro, una menuda adolescente llegó casi con prisa hasta los dos. El entrenador casi juraba que era una réplica femenina de Robin; aunque con la diferencia del cabello, pues lo tenía más largo que el hombre y de color negro.

—Papá me pidió venir aquí, vigilaré este lado y al chico. —sonrió ampliamente y Frederick asintió.

—Enviaré a mi hijo.

La chica infló las mejillas en cuanto el caballero montado se fue con paso veloz hacia el lado opuesto donde ellos estaban, entonces los ojos avellana se voltearon hacia Ruby.

— ¿También vienes del futuro?—preguntó sin perder la sonrisa a pesar de estar en medio de una batalla, incluso carecía de armadura alguna más que un pesado y grueso libro, ¿acaso iba a darles en la cabeza a los enemigos con él?—, ¿sabes quiénes son tus padres? O... ¿no recuerdas nada?

—Vengo de Hoenn, mis padres están en Villa Raíz, aunque es probable que Norman, mi padre esté en el gimnasio de Petalia— Ruby se sacudió la ropa cuando la notó sucia sin dejar de hablar, si aquello iba completamente en serio, necesitaba encontrar una salida cuanto antes.

—Abajo—la chica lo empujó hacia el suelo antes de gritar—: Thunder.

Una descarga eléctrica salió de su mano e impactó contra algo que parecía ser un zombie,

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

—Tranquilo, era un resucitado—la chica le sonrió, aunque claro; lo más probable era que no les pareciera raro el que una mujer lanzara truenos por las manos como si fuera un maldito pikachu.

Apenas volvería a hablar, cuando un hacha pasó volando por un lado de ella e impactó contra otro zombie.

—Morgan, no seas descuidada.

Ruby se dio la vuelta sólo para encontrarse con un enmascarado, que parecía estarlo observando casi con odio y era un _casi_ porque con la máscara que cubría su rostro era difícil de saber que era lo que sentía. Morgan (al fin alguien le decía el nombre de la chica) tomó el hacha sin esfuerzo, como si no fuera más liviana que una pluma y se la extendió al jinete de wyvern -la cosa con alas que la pelirroja tenía, suponía que ese era el nombre de la especie y no Minerva-.

—Todo está bajo control, Gerome —se rió suavemente del pelirrosa, pero en sus ojos se encontraba aquel brillo de chica enamorada que Ruby conocía demasiado bien—. Te presento a Ruby, está bajo mi cuidado.

Gerome lo miró sin mucho ánimo y después a Morgan, que no perdía el buen humor.

—Tu padre está por terminar la batalla— El pelirrosa habló señalando en la dirección contraria.

Ruby abrió los labios sorprendido cuando vio a Chrom y Robin delante de un musculoso hombre, casi sentía que podría tomar al estratega por el cuello y partirlo en dos sin que aquello le supiera un esfuerzo; sin embargo, ambos hombres tenían la mirada llena de concentración y decisión.

Chrom fue el primero en arremeter con la enorme espada que tenía, hiriendo al comandante; pero éste se movió de forma rápida intentando asestaron un golpe con su hacha; si Robin no se hubiera interpuesto entre Chrom y él. El estratega gritó algo que Ruby no alcanzó a escuchar antes de lanzar un potente rayo que calcinó al enemigo.

— ¡Papá es tan genial! —Morgan dijo con su usual tono alegre, en tanto Gerome parecía debatirse entre la alegría y el dolor, pero sin duda le sonrió a la chica.

—Lo es.

Ruby dejó a la pareja de lado mientras empezaba a caminar hasta llegar con Robin, él debía darle las respuestas que necesitaba y las quería rápido; sin embargo, apenas llegó se dio cuenta que el chico estaba malherido y Chrom estaba regañándolo mientras sus manos sostenían su cuerpo en posición vertical, evitando que la sangre saliera más de lo necesario.

—Perdón por la espera— una chica rubia casi empujó al entrenador para acercarse al estratega, recitó un hechizo y de la nada la herida se curó.

—Disculpa la conmoción Ruby. —murmuró Robin, pero ahora aquello quedó en segundo plano cuando medio campamento armado estaba mirando al forastero. La pregunta en sus rostros era clara, ¿quién era él? —, es mi hijo.

Todos sin excepción voltearon a verlo, incluso Chrom y Ruby, más Robin evitó contacto visual con el par de chicos; no encontraba otra excusa para cubrir su llegada y sería la manera más rápida de proceder dado que aun traía uno de sus abrigos. Los ojos avellana de Morgan se encontraron con los del estratega y asintió imperceptiblemente.

— ¿No es eso genial? ¡Tengo un hermano! —Cazó a Ruby por el cuello, acercándolo tanto a ella como era posible y murmuró de forma rápida en su oído—; miente. Mi padre se está jugando todo por ti.

—Yo...en realidad no recuerdo nada más que a papá— Ruby miró al suelo, ¿quién iba a creer semejante farsa? Era tan improbable, como que Magno y Archie tomaban el té de la tarde en un café de ciudad Portual—Sólo desperté aquí y cuando lo vi, supe que era mi papá.

Un hombre con toda la pinta de surfista (cabello rubio y en picos) que ha cambiado su tabla de surf por un hacha mata-zombies último modelo se rió estrepitosamente.

—Todo un rasgo de familia, ¿eh, Robin?

Por Arceus, que alguien fuera a comprobar si Archie y Magno estaban en una cita. ¡Esto era una locura!

—Cierra la boca, Vaike. —Otra chica pelirroja le dio con la base de su lanza mientras bajaba del caballo—, en fin; supongo que debemos presentarnos. Soy Sully, el idiota gracioso de allá es Vaike, mi marido. Y Kjellel es mi hija—señaló una armadura gigante de donde apenas lograba ver un montón de cabello negro.

—Disculpa por no presentarme antes, soy Cherche —la pelirrosa con la wyvern Minerva le sonrió mientras el caballero de cabello castaño lo veía de arriba a abajo, como si fuera un espía o algo—, él es Frederick; mi marido y mi hijo Gerome—señaló al chico junto a Morgan y Ruby se preguntó porque no había heredado la personalidad jovial y alegre de su madre, en lugar de ser igual de arisco que su padre.

Ruby duró los siguientes quince minutos siendo presentado como los bailes de antaño que hacían para presumir a las hijas en sociedad. La rubia que lo había empujado antes era -sorpresivamente- la hermana pequeña de Chrom, Stahl; un caballero de pelo castaño y ojos llenos de bondad era su marido; mas no quería mencionar al hijo de esos dos, Owain en una sola palabra podría definirse como lunático -aunque divertido, seguía siendo un loco-.

Olivia, una bailarina de sedoso cabello rosa se presentó con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, expresando su vergüenza por que la viera cubierta de sangre pues su marido, Henry (un hombrecillo de pelo cenizo y sonrisa perenne) había lanzado un hechizo que había destrozado al enemigo; bañándola sin remedio. Inigo, el hijo de ambos le recordó a Gold; demasiado coqueto y extrovertido hasta casi el cansancio, pero era un buen tipo.

Cuando llegó el turno de Lon'qu, Ruby no pudo evitar el estremecerse por la cara del hombre al verlo ser el centro de atención de Cordelia, su mujer. Casi podía sentir como el hombre desmembraba a sus adversarios sin el menor resentimiento, más cuando su esposa lo tocó; se sonrojó yéndose del lugar.

—Tuvo una vida difícil, no es lo que parece a simple vista—dijo Cordelia con tono dulce antes de irse tras él y Severa, la hija de ambos rolaba los ojos con obvio desagrado.

— ¡Esto es una guerra, no su luna de miel! —Gritó dejado a todos con un suspiro en sus gargantas.

—Aun así, está orgullosa de que sean sus padres. —Morgan dijo con la sonrisa habitual en sus labios.

Los taguel -que eran mitad conejo- sin duda eran algo que debía admirarse, Ruby no pudo apartar la mirada de ambos, lo que sin duda puso nervioso a Yarne y a Panne un poco cohibida al escuchar como alguien ajeno a su marido la llamaba hermosa.

—Es momento de tomar un descanso —Chrom habló llamando la atención de todos, lo que cortó las presentaciones. El capitán colocó la mano en el hombro de Robin—, este ataque fue premeditado; así que debemos estar alertas. Estudiaremos nuestro siguiente paso y se los anunciaremos en el consejo de guerra de esta noche.

Todos se dispersaron, más Ruby vio a una chica observarlo detenidamente antes de entrar a la tienda que suponía era la de Chrom, Robin a su lado soltó un suspiro cansado antes de sacudirse el abrigo.

—Realmente me gustaba —se quejó cuando miró el enorme agujero que ahora adornaba su vestimenta, Ruby sonrió rebuscando entre su mochila ignorando con ganas a sus pokémon- y sacó hilo y aguja.

— ¡Déjamelo a mí, _papá_!—la última palabra la dijo sarcásticamente, sacándole una sonrisa al estratega que lucía un poco avergonzado. Con gran destreza Ruby reparó el abrigo y se lo regresó con una sonrisa—. Pan comido.

—Gracias Ruby— Robin le sonrió tan ampliamente que el moreno se sonrojó a pesar de hacer lo posible para ignorar ese hecho.

Chrom tosió para llamar la atención de ambos, así que sin decir más se metieron dentro de la tienda. La chica de antes estaba empuñando una espada igual a la del capitán y su mala cara no ayudó a que Ruby se relajara por esa visión.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
